


Capricho

by yami_fudou08



Series: Dragon Ball Super [2]
Category: Beerus x Whis, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Confessions, Cute, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de Relaciones. Bills se caracteriza por ser muy caprichoso y siempre le pide una infinidad de cosas a su maestro. Pero cuando quiere averiguar la verdad de cierto asunto le pide a Wiss algo que nunca le había pedido. Normalmente, Wiss lo hubiera cumplido, solo que esta vez tiene una duda para Bills. ¿Son sus sentimientos o solo es un capricho? One-shot. BillsxWiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricho

**Holo…**

**Bueno, esta es la continuación de mi otro fic de Dragon Ball Super “Relaciones”. Es un Bills X Wiss, no es TAAAAAN ligero como el otro fic. Igualmente es ligero y solo ligero.**

**Quería esperar un poco para ver en q tiempo ubicar este fic, pero siento q la serie va muy lenta jajaja asi q lo escribi a lo bruto.**

**No tengo mass q decir, solo disfrútenlo :)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capricho

Se encontraba en una situación extraña. Bueno, en realidad no tan extraña. Tenía un sentimiento extraño hacia cierto ser. Y resultaba que estaban comiendo juntos, razón por la cual sentía que la situación era extraña.

Todo había transcurrido como siempre hasta que tiempo después de despertar, se percato de que, según recordaba, se había dormido bajo un árbol y que después despertó en su cama por todo el ruido que hacían esos saiyajines.- _Si todo eso era como él recordaba, entonces…-_ aargg…-suspiro. Le daba vergüenza hasta pensarlo, aunque continuo estudiando el asunto.- _No es que antes Wiss, no lo haya vestido mientras este dormido, eso lo hizo unos pares de veces cuando era más pequeño. Hace  muchos años que deje de dormirme en otros lugares que no sea mi cama, por eso dejo de hacerlo… es solo que esta vez…._

-¿Amo Bills? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Wiss le llamo la atención.

Bills salió de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en su maestro.- ¿Que?

-No está comiendo…-le señalo, ya que obviamente no estaba tragando como de costumbre

\- No pasa nada.- dice Bills tratando de disimular y sigue comiendo como si nada.  La verdad había estado distraído con eso hace tiempo, pero no sabía si de verdad ocurrió ¿o tal vez fue un sueño? Rayos, a veces odiaba no recordar las cosas.

_Bueno, ¿y que si fuera así? No importa.-_ pensó mientras se atragantaba con comida _.- para eso está Wiss, para hacer las cosas por él. Supongo que es la razón… ¿o será que es un pervertido?-_ Antes de que alguna imagen mental llegara a su cabeza, la descarto la idea de inmediato.- _No. Claro que no. Lo conoce hace mucho tiempo. Él no es un pervertido. Puede ser raro, pero no pervertido…_

_¿Qué otra opción podría haber?_

_-¿Y si le gusto?-_ Se sorprendió como tanto que se ahogo y comenzó a carraspear.- no….sería imposible…

Wiss se acerca junto a su amo y le entrega una bebida. El dios hace contacto visual con él y Wiss le sonríe. Bills se sintió un poco incomodo, desvió la mirada avergonzado. Refunfuño entre dientes ** _-_** _Wiss es solo muy amable, servicial y se preocupa por mi… además solo está cumpliendo su deber… ¿Lo hizo porque era su deber?-_ Esa conclusión lo hizo presionar con fuerza sus dientes. Sentía que debía haber otra razón además de esa.

-¿Amo Bills?-Wiss lo volvió a llamar.

Bills se sobresalto al verlo inclinado frente a él.- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- dijo retrocediendo en su asiento.

-¿Le sucede algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-No, no sucede nada…- dijo enojado por haberlo sorprendido. Fingió que no ocurrió nada y siguió comiendo.   

Wiss se dirigió a su asiento y continuo comiendo mientras lo miraba al dios de reojo _.- ¿Qué le ocurrirá?-_ pensaba preocupado. 

Bills comía mas y mas tratando de olvidar el asunto, pero comenzó a comer más lento al sentir la mirada de Wiss. Bills dejo que comer para mirarlo y Wiss desvió la mirada sin hacer el esfuerzo de disimular. El dios frunció el ceño molesto, pero intento concentrarse en su comida nuevamente. Había mucho silencio, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos. Muchos dirían que eso es molesto, sin embargo Bills solo le seguía molestando el hecho de que Wiss lo seguía observando…

Bills estaban cada vez más furioso, aunque no le gustaba enojarse con Wiss. Sabía que no tenía la mejor personalidad de todas y aun así Wiss aguantaba todas sus rabietas.

Suspiro levemente e intento no prestarle atención a Wiss, sino lo que estaba tratando de concluir de él. Pensó en la remota posibilidad en que tal vez Wiss este enamorado de él.

Vio a Wiss y este le sonrió de vuelta. Sintió una sensación extraña y desvió la vista un poco avergonzado- ¡No, claro que no! Es estúpido…

-¿Amo Bills?- lo llamo.

_-El jamás pensaría así de mí…-_ El dios estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Amo Bills?

_-Él siempre actuó de forma muy extraña. Él es extraño_

-¿Amo Bills? 

_-Solo está cumpliendo con su deber.-_ Nuevamente esa conclusión lo hacía enojar. Presiono fuertemente sus puños al escuchar la voz de Wiss llamándolo. -¡¡DEJA DE VERME ASI!!-grito levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

Wiss se sorprendió. Siempre que Bills se enojaba tenía una justificación. Solo que ahora no había hecho exactamente nada para hacerlo enojar… ¿o será que se enojo por no hacer nada?- _A veces Bills es muy difícil de descifrar.-_ Suspiro preocupado y también se levanto. – ¿Podría decirme que le ocurre? Estos últimos días ha estado en las nubes

Bills sabía que a veces explotaba sin razón, y la mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba a quien le gritaba. Pero siempre que le gritaba a Wiss se sentía muy poco culpable…

Bills estaba exaltado, aun ahí se aclaro la voz, para no volver a gritar.-No me ocurre nada…Solo me molestaba que te quedaste mirándome todo este rato. Es todo.-dijo caminando por la sala y dándole la espalda a Wiss…

Wiss sabía que el dios perdía el control sin razón, y una explicación como la que acababa de decir era más que suficiente. El maestro sonrió.- _Si, Bills era muy difícil de descifrar…-_ Wiss dio los terminada la comida.- Bueno, ¿Que quiere hacer? ¿Destruir un planeta o seguir buscando la almohada más cómoda de la galaxia?

_-¿Y si de verdad le gusto?-_ Bills lo miro de reojo. Sintió que en su estomago se hizo un revoltijo y se sonrojo levemente. Volvió la vista hacia al frente. No habría que descartar ninguna posibilidad, por mas imposible que suene.- _Sinceramente no me molestaría…-_ se dijo sin pensar _.- Es algo que tengo que saber.-_ pensó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Wiss…-lo llamo volteándose.- ¿Quieres… -se detuvo antes de completar la frase.-te gust…- lo intento nuevamente. No sabía cómo decírselo. Sabía que no era un asunto común para él. Solo quería saber si es que le gustaba a Wiss o solo era imaginación de él. Aun así las palabras no le salían con normalidad. ¿Sera que lo que siente es de verdad y por eso le costaba trabajo decirlo? Bueno ya había tomado de decisión de averiguarlo, y no se iba retirar. Bills tomo valor,  se aclaro la voz y en tono firme dijo: Vamos a tener una cita.

Wiss se sorprendió. – ¿Nosotros dos?- logro articular

-Obvio que nosotros dos. ¿Quién más? ¿El paz oráculo?-respondió malhumorado.

Wiss rápidamente comprendió la situación y cambio su semblante.-  ¿Creo que no sabe cuál es el fin básico de una cita?- pregunto seriamente.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Después de decir eso, comprendió lo que había hecho. Nuevamente estaba exaltado. Su cara le ardía, estaba sonrojado.

Wiss se levanto y dio unos pasos para quedar frente a él.-Amo Bills. Siempre me da órdenes, la mayoría de las cosas que pide son caprichos, y yo las hago sin hacer preguntas, pero esto debo saberlo. ¿Me lo está pidiendo de verdad o es solo un capricho más?

Sintió una gran presión en el pecho. ¿Era un capricho? ¿O no?- _Yo no soy caprichoso… bueno, tal vez un poco_.- Reflexiono un poco. Wiss seguía viéndose muy serio.- _¿Creerá que estoy enamorado de él?_

Vio como Wiss lo observaba en espera de una respuesta. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y desvió la mirada _.- Él no debe sentir lo mismo_. – Bills, ni siquiera tenía claro lo que siente ahora por Wiss. Ya no era igual que antes.- _Si él no siente lo mismo, ¿Se iría? ¿Ya no seguiría conmigo?-_ Pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo temer sentir algo por él.

Si decía que fue un simple capricho, todo volvería a ser como siempre.- _Nuestra relación no cambiaria.-_ Bills abrió levemente la boca -mmm… solo es…-levanto la vista hacia Wiss, quien seguía igual de serio. Algo dentro de él le molesto. No lo podía decir. Bills suspiro enojado.-Solo olvídalo.-dijo dándole la espalda y apunto de marcharse.

Wiss se acerco rápidamente y sujeto el hombro del dios.-Espera.- Bills se detuvo en el acto. Ya no quiera escuchar nada mas, quería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Bills cerró fuertemente los ojos. -Seguramente _Wiss se dio cuenta…¿o quería que dijera que fue un capricho?-_ apretó los dientes con rabia. – _Como no se da cuenta que no lo pude decir, porque no es cierto.-_ Bills se volteo y quito la mano de Wiss de un manotazo. –¡¡Te dije que lo olvides!! – le grito para luego salir volando.

Estaba volando al otro extremo de su planeta, volaba distraído sin ver a donde iba o si se topaba con algo. De un momento a otro sintió la presencia de Wiss detrás suyo. Era muy rápido, apenas había vuelto la vista a al frente, Wiss ya estaba a su lado. El dios frunció el ceño.

No importaba que tan rápido sea, Wiss lo era mucho más. No podía escaparse de él.  Intento  perderlo entre los árboles, pero Wiss leía todos sus movimientos y siempre lograba acercarse cada vez más.

-Detente.- Wiss se puso frente a él y Bills se detuvo en seco. El dios se sorprendió por la cara de seriedad que tenía su compañero.

Bills se sentía incomodo. Normalmente tenía mucha confianza con Wiss, lo conocía hace tantos años, que pensar en que una situación sería incomoda entre ellos, sería imposible.

Wiss comenzó a acercarse lentamente y Bills comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que diría Wiss. De lo que sería de él sin el Wiss que ya conoce.

Wiss se detuvo en el aire y vio al dios. Lo vio muy intranquilo. No le gustaba ver a Bills asi,  solo con verlo sabía que estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer. Era como un niño asustado. No había cambiado nada desde que lo conoció. Wiss sonrió por la nostalgia.- Tranquilo.

Bills volvió a entrar en pánico solo con escuchar la voz de Wiss. A diferencia de lo que le dijo, volvió a volar la más rápido que pudo.  Wiss solo lo vio volar  y desaparecer en el gran árbol del planeta.

Wiss suspiro. No era nada fácil tratar con el dios de la destrucción.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bills estaba sobre unas de las ramas del gran árbol que componía el planeta. Se encontraba de frente al árbol y su mano apoyada en el tronco. Respiraba agitado. Intentaba regular su respiración y esconder su ki.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, sabia que no podía evitar a Wiss para siempre, pero aun así no quería hablar con él, no quería que nada cambiase entre ellos y lo más importante…- _No quiero perderlo…_ -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Intento contenerse, pero sentía que nada en el universo lo podría hacer sentir peor de lo que estaba ahora. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Una lagrima corrio por su mejilla. De inmediato, se limpio la lágrima con su brazo. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y recupero la compostura digna de un dios de la destrucción.

-Bills…- el nombrado levanto la cabeza sorprendido. Wiss lo había encontrado y lo peor era lo seria que se estaba poniendo la situación. Wiss, casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, en los últimos miles de años lo llamaba amo Bills o señor Bills. Se sintió nuevamente como un niño, como si estuviera en serios problemas.

Respiro profundamente, sabia que no lo podía evitar pero… Bills se volteo rápidamente con la intención de volver a escapar, pero Wiss, se acerco velozmente y lo arrincono contra el árbol.

Bills vio la mirada y los ojos penetrantes de Wiss. De inmediato bajo la mirada.- solo respóndeme y si tu respuesta es, que si es un capricho, sería capaz de olvidarlo…

¿Decir que es un capricho, que solo fue algo que se le ocurrió podría arreglar las cosas?

_-Tal vez…-_ Otra vez estaba temblando. Si decía que era un capricho, todo sería como antes. Seguirían teniendo la misma relación que siempre habían tenido. Aun así, seguía siendo la mentira que no pudo decir. Sentía que lo estaba pensado mucho, si tan solo lo decía y ya…

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos se estaban volviendo a humedecer…Abrió la boca levemente, pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra. Wiss hablo.

-Aunque, si es así… me romperías el corazón.- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Bills se sorprendió. Levanto pausadamente la cabeza, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Vio a Wiss que lo miraba con una simple sonrisa y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Bills sintió como toda esa confusión que sintió hace unos segundos atrás se desvaneció. ¿Cómo era que unas simples palabras de Wiss lo podían arreglar todo? Seguia sintiéndose extraño, pero de otra manera. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a asomarse por el ojo de Bills. Wiss paso su dedo delicadamente para quitar la lagrima. En ese momento, Bills volvió en sí. Frunció el ceño enojado – ¡Eres un idiota! **-** dijo apartándose.

Wiss rio con su típica risa-mmm… tal vez, pero tu ¿quieres a este idiota?-dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Bills se sonrojo por completo y agacho la cabeza para que no lo vea.  Era algo muy difícil de decir. Más difícil que decir una mentira. Y lo más difícil era decírselo a él.

Tal vez  lo suyo no eran las palabras.

Bills simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Wiss sonrió y lo abrazo. Seguía sintiéndose extraño, ahora sentía su corazón latir más fuerte. Todo esto era demasiado nuevo para Bills, se sintió incomodo al principio pero después solo escucho los latidos de Wiss. Bills no lo pensó, solo dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Wiss sonreía ampliamente, Bills seguía siendo el  mismo niño que había conocido, era un mocoso, inmaduro, infantil,  necio, y  caprichoso. Era inexplicable la alegría que sentía al no ser un capricho del dios de la destrucción.

Ante ese pensamiento, Wiss volvió a sonreír aun más. Se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de Bills, y lo levanto, mientras reía.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?!-Decía mientras intentaba que lo soltara.- ¡Bájame!-le ordeno Bills

-¡No! Estoy muy feliz.- dijo mientras giraba.- Jamás lo soltare.- Bills gruñía mientras intentaba apartar los brazos de Wiss de su cintura.

Bills no sabía lo que le espera después de eso. Suponía que era el principio de una nueva relación, aunque para ser sincero esperaba que no hubiera tantos cambios entre ellos.

Wiss acerco su rostro al de Bills, el dios al ver esto entro en pánico y giro su cara. Al final recibió el beso en la mejilla. Bills completamente sonrojado hizo toda la fuerza que pudo y logro alejar su cara de la de Wiss, mientras le gritaba.-¡Aléjate! No te di permiso para eso.-Le gritaba al mismo tiempo en que presionaba la cara de Wiss lo más lejos de él. Wiss solo reía mientras intentaba acercar su rostro nuevamente. Bills frunce el ceño molesto y sonrojado por la situación en la que se metió.- _Creo q cometí un gran error._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y bien?….sé que algunos les gusta esta pareja y a otros no tanto…pero en fin.**

**Independiente a todo esto. Me preguntaba, alguien más cree que Bills es como un adolecente?? Según yo parece un adulto, pero lo encuentro como un niño jajaja Bueno, digo yo, por eso siento q bills es medio rarito con cosas como romanticas :P**

**Por ultimo, se q algunas personas me pidieron que hiciera un fic no taaan ligero de bills y wiss, pero para llegar a eso sentía q necesitaba escribir este primero. Asi q prometo q el próximo fic q haga de estos simpaticos amigos, vendrá con todo el fuaa y con todo el lemoooon!!**

**Bueno, como siempre las sugerencias y las amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas :D**


End file.
